1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular traffic information system and more particularly pertains to receiving and analyzing signals in a vehicle and generating a message in audible and viewable form in response to the analyzed signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of traffic systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, traffic systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of analyzing signals and generating messages by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,884 to Ross discloses a radar detector responsive to vehicle speed. Additionally, Japanese Patent Number JP09027096 to Shinichi discloses a speed excess alarming device. The subject matter of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a modular traffic information system that allows receiving and analyzing signals in a vehicle and generating a message in audible and viewable form in response to the analyzed sensor readings.
In this respect, the modular traffic information system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and analyzing signals in a vehicle and generating a message in audible and viewable form in response to the analyzed signals.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved modular traffic information system which can be used for receiving and analyzing signals in a vehicle and generating a message in audible and viewable form in response to the analyzed signals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of traffic systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved modular traffic information system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved modular traffic information system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a front patch box. The front patch box is positionable in the motor compartment of a vehicle. The front patch box has a plurality of disconnectable forwardly facing sensors. The sensors are adapted to receive a wide range of signals. The wide range of signals includes a radio wave sensors in a horizontal plane and a radio wave sensor in a vertical plane. The wide range of signals further includes optical sensors at different angles. A plurality of disconnectable extension sensors and transmitters are provided. The sensors include a temperature sensor and a shock/vibration sensor. Also included is a plurality of disconnectable forwardly facing transmitters. The transmitters are adapted to send a wide range of signals. The wide range of signals includes an optical transmitter and a radio frequency/microwave transmitter. A rear patch box is provided next. The rear patch box is positionable in the trunk of a vehicle. The rear patch box has a plurality of disconnectable rearwardly facing sensors. The sensors are adapted to receive a wide range of signals. The wide range of signals includes a radio wave sensor in a horizontal plane and a radio wave sensor in a vertical plane. Optical sensors at different angles are also included. Further provided is a plurality of disconnectable extension sensors and transmitters. The sensors include a temperature sensor and a shock/vibration sensor. Also included is a plurality of disconnectable rearwardly facing transmitters. The transmitters are adapted to send a wide range of signals. The wide range of signals includes an optical transmitter and a radio frequency/microwave transmitter. Next provided is a driver compartment patch box. The driver compartment patch box is positionable in a vehicle. The driver compartment patch box has a plurality of disconnectable supplemental electronic components. The electronic components include but are not limited to a mobile modem, a sound processor, a position system receiver, a mass storage device and extra extensions. The position system receiver is a global positioning system (GPS), a Loran or the like. The mobile modem includes a mobile phone modem adapted to receive and transmit data to a central information center. In this manner easy updating of the data storage units of a sound processor unit and the central processing unit and the display unit is allowed. The mobile phone modem is also adapted to allow easy transfer of information of the plurality of sensors and transmitters and supplemental electronic components to the central processing unit. The transferred information is in xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9d as well as from stored information out of one of the data storage units. A central processing unit is provided. The central processing unit is positionable in a vehicle. The central processing unit has a data storage unit. A front bus is coupled to the front patch box. A rear bus is coupled to the rear patch box. A driver bus is coupled to the driver compartment patch box. The central processing unit is adapted to process signals from the plurality of sensors and transmitters and supplemental electronic components. The central processing unit is further adapted to analyze the processed signals and make decisions based on the results of the combination of sensor readings and operator selections. The decisions made by the central processing unit are adapted to result in one or more of the following actions: storage of data, generating an audible message, generating a viewable message, starting an optical transmission, starting a radio transmission, and the like. The central processing unit is further adapted to manipulate any analyzed signal in a way as programmed and requested by a user. The central processing unit is further adapted to store and use stored information from the data storage unit of the central processing unit with the information adapted to be transferred from and to the data storage unit of the display unit. The central processing unit is even further adapted to auto-detect and use all of the sensors and transmitters and supplemental electronic components coupled to the front bus and rear bus and driver bus independent of which bus and which devices are connected. Further provided is a viewable display unit. The viewable display unit is positionable in a vehicle. The viewable display unit is adapted to act as a user interface between the central processing unit and an operator. The display unit makes use of a menu structure and so called xe2x80x9csoft-keysxe2x80x9d to allow easy and flexible configuration and use of the system. The display unit is adapted to show the received radio signals in a graphical form from which a user may witness the strength and frequency of received signals. The viewable form includes graphical information, alphanumeric representations of the graphical information and text messages, such viewable display also has a graphical representation with the y-axis representing the strength of any received signal and the x-axis representing the frequency of any received signal. The display unit is further adapted to store information and to use stored information from the data storage unit of the display unit. Such information is adapted to be transferred to and from the data storage unit of the central processing unit and adapted to be transferred to and from a home computer through a computer interface unit. A sound processor unit is also provided. The sound processor unit has a data storage unit. The data storage unit is removably coupled to the central processing unit to generate sounds and spoken text in response to a decision made by the central processing unit. The sound processor is further adapted to store sound files in the data storage unit of the sound processor unit. The sound files are adapted to be changed, replaced and added by the user by loading new sound files in the data storage unit of the display unit as through the computer interface unit. Such sound files are adapted to be automatically transferred to the data storage unit of the sound processor unit as soon as the display unit is connected to the central processing unit. Last provided is a standard home computer. The standard home computer has a computer interface unit. The interface is adapted to receive the display unit with its data storage unit for the manipulation and transfer of information between the data storage unit of the display unit and the standard home computer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular traffic information system which has all of the advantages of the prior art traffic systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular traffic information system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular traffic information system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular traffic information system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such modular traffic information system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a modular traffic information system for receiving and analyzing signals in a vehicle and generating a message in audible and viewable form in response to the analyzed signals.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular traffic information system comprising a central processing unit positionable in a vehicle and a data storage unit; a viewable display unit positionable in a vehicle and adapted to act as a user interface between the central processing unit and an operator; an addressable bus coupled to the central processing unit; and at least one electronic component positioned within a vehicle and removably coupled to the central processing unit through the bus, the electronic component selected from the class of electronic components including receivers, transmitters and supplemental electronic components.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.